


Нерассказанное

by LolaRose



Category: Choices: Stories You Play, PlayChoices, The Elementalists (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaRose/pseuds/LolaRose
Summary: Атлас - последний человек после Катрины, у которого Беккет будет спрашивать совета по отношениям.





	Нерассказанное

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. У МС дефолтное имя.   
> 2\. Ну вот получилось так, что у моего дурака самая интересная динамика именно с Беккетом.   
> 3\. "Отношения с ЛИ недостаточно горячи, если их одобряет твой брат" (с) manul

— Харрингтон! — Эми останавливается у его стола в библиотеке и отвлекает от чтения. Улыбка на ее лице выглядит весьма подозрительно. Беккет подавляет раздраженный вздох и вопросительно смотрит, мол, чего тебе, зачем отвлекать. Из всего Пендергаста он общается только со своей неугомонной компанией (и не то, чтобы у него был выбор в самом начале. Если тебя закрутило в урагане под названием Эли — шансы спастись равняются нулю). А с другими студентами Беккет все еще контактирует с большим трудом.  
Эми стреляет взглядом в сторону Эли и пытается замаскировать смех, но не сдерживается и громко фыркает.  
  
— Извини. Кто-то должен сказать Эли, что совсем необязательно носить все, что предлагает Шрея Мистри.  
  
— А что не так?  
  
Беккет не видит в новом наряде ничего необычного. Красиво. Эли вообще всегда красивый.  
  
Немая сцена.  
  
— Ой, все понятно, — Эми растягивает фразу с явным намеком, быстро пожимает плечами и выпархивает из библиотеки прочь. Самому Беккету тоже пора, несколько минут до начала занятий. Только вот теперь взгляд его прикован к разглядывающему верхние полки с книгами Эли. Он явно ищет что-то конкретное, щурится, пытаясь рассмотреть получше. Смешное выражение лица. И милое.  
  
Стоит ли говорить, что все планы Беккета Харрингтона при поступлении в Пендергаст полетели к чертям в первые же дни учебы?  
  
Учиться, обойдя всех остальных студентов?  
Вкалывать, чтобы семье не было стыдно?  
Доказать Катрине, что он не всегда будет на вторых ролях?  
(Пускай Катрина этого не требовала и просто просила хорошо проводить студенческие годы).  
  
 _Самые теплые отношения начинаются с фаербола, брошенного в лицо._  
  
Атлас вырастает за спиной холодной угрожающей тенью. И фирменный взгляд «я вырву тебе глаза, если не прекратишь пялиться».  
  
— Харрингтон, выруби уже свои проклятые эмоции, у меня голова раскалывается.  
  
— К твоему сведению, это не механизмы, здесь магия металла не работает.  
  
Какие именно чувства стоит вырубить, Беккет не уточняет, все и без слов понятно.  
  
— Меня и так из-за него разрывает. Как вообще можно так громко… чувствовать?  
  
Надо же, даже не сквозь зубы. Он с первой встречи не разговаривал нормально, хотя бы притворившись, что не испытывает непреодолимой неприязни (Беккет сам не образец дружелюбия и не самый приятный в общении человек, но в тот момент действительно не успел сделать ничего. Точнее, ничего, о чем бы в тот момент было известно).  
  
Отголоски чего улавливает Атлас у Эли? Сомнений, вины, любопытства? Обиды? Любви?  
Беккет Харрингтон никому бы не пожелал подобной способности. Когда не можешь разобраться в собственных чувствах, а к ним начинает примешиваться эхо чужих.  
  
Эли третий раз пытается допрыгнуть и схватить с дальней библиотечной полки фолиант.  
  
— Как думаешь, когда он догадается применить магию?  
  
Беккет вспоминает первую вечер отработки и пожимает плечами:  
  
— Он скорее достанет лестницу.  
  
Тот тогда за минуту придумал план по поимке улепетывающей книги и претворил его в жизнь. Беккет не успел даже слова вставить о том, что можно воспользоваться заклинанием. Идеально использующий знания и навыки в бою, в повседневном быте Эли часто забывает о возможности применить магию.  
  
«Иногда полезно поработать руками!»  
  
Ну, по крайней мере, после года учебы Эли уже не бегает по всем корпусам Пендергаста с восхищенным «вау, магия! Магия реальна!». Но все равно продолжает удивленно выпучивать глаза на каждую мелочь, каждый раз предоставляя Беккету отличный шанс блеснуть знаниями и потешить собственное эго.  
  
Смотрите, я Беккет Харрингтон и знаю больше всех.  
  
Его рассказы больше напоминают университетские лекции и обычно заканчиваются закатыванием глаз и усталым «заткнись уже и поцелуй меня».  
  
— Инфантильный дурак.  
  
Обманчивое впечатление. Эли — один из лучших студентов Пендергаста. Пусть он и смотрится иногда чужеродным элементом. Ему же не дали даже немного времени освоиться в магическом мире, сразу бросив в гущу событий. Нападение в первый учебный день? Многолетняя охота, которую ведет самый кровавый маг последних десятилетий? Потерянный брат-близнец? Получи все сразу и разберись как можно быстрее.  
  
Этот разрыв до сих пор дает о себе знать. Невозможно удержать небеса на одних плечах.  
  
— За это мы его и любим.  
  
— Пошел бы и сказал словами.  
  
Атлас — последний человек после Катрины, у которого Беккет будет спрашивать совета по отношениям. А ведь советовать берутся даже живущие на дне озера рыбы.  
  
— Кто бы говорил.  
  
Эли по всему Пендергасту бегает, выискивая брата в попытке поговорить и наладить контакт, но Атлас упрямо продолжает придерживаться политики игнорирования. Близнецы — один упорней другого, и спрогнозировать, кто из них в итоге одержит верх невозможно.  
  
В ответ Беккет получает привычный злобный взгляд. Однажды он попытался пошутить в разговоре с Эли, что из всех людей, которых Атлас не любит, тот выбрал самого ненавистного.  
  
«На самом деле Атласу никто не нравится, в этом нет вашей вины. Просто дайте ему время».  
  
Но Беккет чувствует, что дело не в недостатке социализации, одиноком прошлом и годах, проведенных в бегах. Точнее, не только во всем этом. Атлас слишком очевидно ревнует. После лет разлуки с близнецом хочется забрать себе все внимание, возместить утраченное. Пусть Атлас и не признается в этом самому себе. Ему важно быть нужным. Единственным надежным защитником. Вот и всю компанию он продолжает воспринимать как главных конкурентов.  
А еще Беккет не понаслышке знает, что иногда зависть и ревность вливаются в единый поток.  
Каково каждый день смотреть на человека, который получает в жизни все, что хочется и не прилагает видимых со стороны усилий?  
Эли щелчком пальца заставляет мир вращаться вокруг себя, как планеты вращаются вокруг Солнца. Он очаровывает, сам того не осознавая. Заглядывает в глаза, улыбается и вкрадчиво подбивает на очередную авантюру. И за ним все идут, не сомневаясь ни секунды. Если Крысолову понадобилась волшебная дудочка, чтобы увести детей из города, Эли смог бы сделать это, заразив энтузиазмом и жаждой приключений. «Следуй за мной, нас ждут великие дела». А если никто не пойдет — не расстроится, просто отправится в путь один.  
  
Поэтому за ним и нужно приглядывать, пока не унесся навстречу неприятностям: открывать двери, на которых написано «Опасно! Не входить! (когда это Эли вообще читал предупреждающие надписи?), собирать странные магические артефакты, встречаться с подозрительными личностями в поисках хотя бы крупицы информации.  
  
«Да что может пойти не так?» — говорит он каждый раз, когда пытается претворить в жизнь очередной смертоубийственный план.  
  
Если Эли и не найдет приключения, то они сами быстро найдут его.  
  
Мысленно досчитав до десяти, Беккет сотворяет нужное заклинание, и несчастная книга устремляется в руки Эли. Тот пораженно оборачивается, и весь его вид беззвучно вопрошает: «А что, так можно было?»  
  
Читать по его лицу легко.  
  
— Мы учили это на первом курсе.  
  
— А-а-а… Я иногда забываю, знаешь, словно ветром из головы сдувает. А иногда, — он замолкает, замявшись, — сила пропадает или…  
  
«Или бьет через край».  
  
Неконтролируемые всплески магии уже пугают, сложно представить, какой мощью могут обладать оба близнеца, если выжмут из себя весь свой потенциал. Превратить Пендергаст в руины? Выжечь весь мир? Благо, Эли слишком добр для того, чтобы подобная мысль пришла ему в голову. Он никогда не направит свою силу во имя разрушений.  
  
— А что ты вообще тут делаешь? Знаешь, иногда это очень крипово, когда ты внезапно оказыаешься за спиной или выруливаешь из-за угла.  
  
Попытка незаметного присмотра закончилась полным провалом. Невидимый защитник без Беккета так себе, утешает то, что он полон иных достоинств.  
  
— Потому что мы в ограниченном пространстве? Где мне быть, если не в библиотеке?  
  
Беккет бросает взгляд на дальний стол, где сидел Атлас, но тот растворился, словно следы на воде. Эли чуть хмурится, но принимает самую разумную версию происходящего.  
  
— Ладно, все равно хорошо, что ты здесь!  
  
«Все равно хорошо» не совсем то, что Беккет в глубине души желает услышать, а все равно против воли расплывается в улыбке. Эли одной рукой цепляется за книгу, второй притягивает его к себе ближе и быстро целует. Все уже покинули библиотеку, разбрелись по аудиториям. А других книжных червей равных Беккету во всем Пендергасте не существует.  
  
Показывать чувства действиями у Беккета получается гораздо лучше, чем словами. Остальные могут сколько угодно закатывать глаза и намекать.  
Пусть тактильные ощущения все еще вызывают непривычную дрожь.  
  
 _«А теперь обнимемся! Хватай за руку и держи крепче! Да целуй уже!»_  
  
Беккет был готов отдать свою жизнь за Эли и его брата в борьбе с Рейфом. Но ведь они все без исключения были готовы.  
  
Эли сейчас волнуют отношения с братом, нестабильность магии и огромное количество брошенных, словно приманку, загадок.  
  
Беккет бы сказал, да прошло не так много времени, чтобы быть уверенным полностью. Нет, не в своих чувствах, а в ответных. Не спрашивать же Атласа.  
  
По дороге в аудиторию, они перебирают различные отговорки для профессора — одна нелепее другой. Беккет переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Эли. Его рука привычно теплая.  
А еще ни словом не упоминает Атласа. Вода камень точит, упорство одного отталкивается от упрямства другого. Теперь и Эли знает, каково это, когда твоя жизнь — бесконечное соревнование. Безразличие — лишь обманка. Эли, переполненный чувствами, способен переворачивать миры и гнуть металлические сваи вековых конструкций.  
  
 _Эли Рассел, жизненный девиз: «Трус придумал тормоза»._  
  
— Я ведь всю жизнь чувствовал себя не на своем месте. И не мог понять почему, что конкретно я ищу. Захватывающих приключений, близких людей рядом, цели в жизни. Теперь я понимаю, что было не так. Мой мир — здесь. Я хочу влиться в него полностью, научиться всему, что можно. Узнать, кто я на самом деле и пределы своих возможностей. Это чувство, когда сила бурлит в крови и магия…  
  
Он не договаривает, внезапно оступается, тяжело вздыхает и медленно оседает на пол. Беккет не успевает среагировать. Миг — и тепло исчезает.  
  
— Ты в порядке?  
  
— Голова кружится. Сейчас пройдет, — Эли выдавливает не своим голосом и прислоняется к стене. Беккет, метнувшийся к нему, застывает на месте. Этот взгляд... на долю секунды становится чужим. Не таким как обычно, открытым и светлым. В отблеске он кажется зловеще темным. Со дна зрачков поднимается что-то ледяное и чужеродное.  
  
Лишь на мгновение.  
  
Просто показалось.  
  
— Иногда мне кажется, что я умираю.  
  
В любой другой ситуации Беккет бы поддразнил его на счет излишнего драматизма, но сейчас все представляется реально серьезным. Профессора вообще хоть что-нибудь собираются делать с этими приступами? Обо всех ли недомоганиях рассказывает сам Эли? Или же скрывает от всех, не желая тревожить?  
  
Эли закрывает глаза и прислоняется спиной к стене. Непривычно бледный, словно вся кровь моментально отхлынула от лица.  
  
На занятия они оба безнадежно опоздали. Поздравляем, мистер Харрингтон, пополните список проступков.  
  
— Уже лучше.  
  
Глубокий вдох. Выдох.  
  
Беккету остается лишь неловко топтаться на месте, ощущая свою полную беспомощность. Он отдал бы все, чтобы найти решение и помочь справится с этими ужасными скачками силы. Внутри все замирает от ужаса, когда он представляет, что однажды не уследит, не сумеет подстраховать и навсегда потеряет.  
  
Эли ударяется головой о стену, и Беккет протягивает ему руку, помогая встать. А то еще последние остатки разума из себя выбьет.  
  
Осмысленный взгляд, привычная улыбка на лице. Кажется, приходит в себя. Приступ заканчивается.  
  
Беккет хочет сказать:  
  
«Я тебя не оставлю, просто не забывай, что ты не один».  
  
«Я в любом случае буду рядом и поддержу тебя».  
  
«Ты ведь знаешь о моих чувствах?»  
  
«Давай будем вместе».  
  
«Я люблю тебя».  
  
Беккет говорит:  
  
— Увидимся позже.  
  
Короткий поцелуй в губы. Эли отворачивается и медленно бредет по коридору мимо аудитории. Он уже не здесь, где-то в своих сомнениях и планах на ближайшее будущее. Тревогах и надеждах. Он где угодно, но не в Пендергасте, не с Беккетом сейчас.  
  
Еще не время. Но когда-нибудь…


End file.
